


Group Chat

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Chastity, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Keyholding, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Submission, Taunting, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Fuck," Dan mumbled, his face in her neck. "Oh, fuck, Suzy, please...." 

  "Please lock you up in chastity?" Suzy grinned, flexing muscles around him. "Lock your dick up until you're desperate and will do anything to cum? Because that's what I'm hearing."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on this, but please do tell me if I got anything wrong!

"So you know how you were thinking of giving up more control?" Suzy's hands were on Dan's ass, as he thrust into her, long deep strokes, right where they were appreciated. 

"Mmm?" Dan's breath was hot in her ear, she was so hot and wet and tight around him, he almost couldn't breathe. "Sure, sure," he mumbled. He'd say anything to her, as long as he didn't have to stop. 

"What if...," Suzy said, and she brought her hand down between them, grinding her clit with the tip of her finger, "what if I locked Excalibur up? In a nice cage?"

"Fuck," Dan mumbled, his face in her neck. "Oh, fuck, Suzy, please...." 

"Please lock you up in chastity?" Suzy grinned, flexing muscles around him. "Lock your dick up until you're desperate and will do _anything_ to cum? Because that's what I'm hearing."

Dan's orgasm took them both by surprise - intense enough that he actually whited out for a minute, slumped on top of her. He nuzzled into her neck, panting heavily, and she laughed at him, full on laughed. 

"So I take that as a yes," Suzy teased, and she kissed his cheek.

"I mean, can we talk about it later?" Dan sighed heavily, kissing along her jaw. "When I'm not balls deep in you, you know?" 

"You didn't make me cum," Suzy said, yanking his hair. "Fix that first, hm?" 

"Your wish is my command, madam," Dan said, kissing down from her lips to her jaw, sliding out of her as he moved down. 

"That's more like it," Suzy mumbled, and Dan smiled against her thigh, kissing along the soft, warm skin. 

* * * 

There were talks. There were quite a few talks, which led to more talks, with more people. When your network of people you do various interesting things with is as large as theirs was... well, things get interesting. 

But then it had been months, and here was Dan, sitting with his legs propped up, as Suzy carefully shaved him. 

"So," Suzy said, "Arin will have the key the first week."

"And then you're just gonna pass it around the office?" 

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she grinned up at him through her eyelashes. 

"And if I need out? Like, really, really need out?" 

"Safeword. and I have another key." 

"Are you gonna tell me where it is?" 

"If you need to know it, you'll know it," Suzy said. 

"So we gonna start?" Dan met her eyes, smirking. 

"I hope that orgasm you had before we got started was a good one," said Suzy, taking out the metal ring and carefully sliding his balls through it, one at a time. "Because you're not getting another for...." She made a thinking face, and then she smiled at him entirely too enthusiastically. "At least a month."

"... a month? Wait, what?" Dan winced. "Fuck, that's _cold_." The metal cage was holding his cock in its grip. Just enough of it to be there and to be... there. Not stimulating, not heavy enough to be uncomfortable, just kinda… sitting there. Holding his dick. 

Suzy carefully locked the lock, and she smiled at Dan with all of her teeth, putting the chain that held the key around her neck. It was small and shiny against her pale skin. "Now we just need to make sure that it's working," she said.

"I mean, it's on me," Dan said. "Isn't that proof it's working?" 

"No," said Suzy. "We gotta get you horny first." 

"Oh no," Dan said, "the horror." He licked his lips when Suzy sat back, cupping her breasts in her hands and thumbing her own nipples, twisting them a bit. She tilted her head back, and Dan's eye followed the line of her throat to the tip of her nipple, then down the line of her belly. 

Then he made an annoyed noise, staring down between his legs.

"That is... actually kind of uncomfortable," he said, staring down at his cock. 

"Well, that's too bad," said Suzy, and she slid two fingers between her legs, stroking her clit. Then she used her fingers to spread her labia, so that he was looking straight into her cunt. "It's not gonna lick itself!" 

"Really?" Dan leaned forward, letting Suzy push him flat onto his back, her knees against his ears. "You're gonna say that?" The bathmat was almost chilly against his back, but she was so, so warm against him. 

"Every time you sass me, I'm gonna add another day to your confinement," said Suzy. 

"Someone's been reading a lot of Tumblr captions," said Dan, and then she stopped talking, because she was sitting on his face. 

"That'll be another w-w-week," Suzy moaned, and she ground against him, as his tongue slid into her, tasting the salty muskiness of her. 

* * * 

Arin wore the key on his wrist, looped around his fingers. He fidgeted with it, when he was thinking or agitated. The light would catch on it, and it would make Dan pause, lick his lips, look from the key to Arin’s face. 

Arin didn’t seem to notice. 

It was on the second day that Dan asked to be let out.

“Just for, like, ten minutes,” Dan said. 

“Why?” They were on break between episodes. “Is it pinching?”

“No,” said Dan. “I just wanna, you know….” He looked embarrassed. “All I can think about is sex. It’s all that’s on my brain. I feel like I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.” 

“So you need some sexy stuff, huh?” Arin made a big show of fiddling with the key on his wrist, and Dan relaxed into the couch. 

“Yeah. Even a fuckin’... handy would do it, I just need something.”

“How about a hot blowie? A good ol’ beej?” 

“Yeah!” Dan perked right up, then winced. “Ow. Damn it. So you’re gonna take it off?” 

“Fuck no,” Arin said, shoving the waistband of his pants down. “Why would I ever do that?” His own cock was hard and erect, already leaking pre. “But all this talk of hot blowies has got me kinda craving one….” He made a vague “have at it” motion, looking at Dan with a smirk. 

“Seriously?” 

“I mean, if you make me cum before it’s time to go back on, maybe I’ll let you out a few days early.” 

Dan bent double, wrapping his lips around the head of Arin’s cock, swallowing it down in one go. 

He was getting better at blowjobs. 

He let Arin more or less fuck his face, relaxed his throat, opened his mouth, looked up at Arin with big brown eyes. He was going to be let out of the damn thing early, and he’d be able to cum, and....

“You know what? I changed my mind.” Arin shoved Dan off of his cock, his hand wrapped around it, jerking off desperately. He aimed at Dan’s face, cumming across his forehead and down to his cheeks,, getting it in Dan’s hair. 

“Arin!” Dan sat back, making a disgusted noise. “I’m gonna have to wash my hair! Like, now! In the sink!” He made a face, shifting, pressing his knees together. His skin was too tight, his whole body was vibrating like a guitar string, and that damn key was still just sitting there, occasionally catching the light. He was so horny - if he could have an erection, it would be probably be rock hard. As it was, he was just just pressing against the metal cage, leaking a bit. 

“Well, better get to it,” Arin said, leaning back against the couch, redolent with his cock out, his face pink and his eyes a bit glassy. “We’re starting in a few minutes, and I don’t wanna be late.”

“Asshole,” Dan mumbled under his breath, and Arin laughed. 

“You’re right, Dan,” Arin said, using his obnoxious commercial voice. “I think you _should_ stay in chastity for another week.”

“But -” 

“Go wash your face,” said Arin. “Unless you want to do a whole Grump session with jizz on your face? Because I am totally for this plan.” He scratched his stomach, looking Dan up and down like a piece of meat. “I’d go wash if I was you, like right now. Before I change my mind.” 

Dan rolled his eyes. His cock tried to twitch in its cage, and he winced. 

* * * 

Later that night, Arin bent him over the bed, fucked him stupid, and Dan experienced, for the first time, the sensation of “cumming” without any pleasure - just ejaculating, dripping across his belly and smearing on Arin’s, as Arin’s familiar weight pressed him into the mattress, Arin’s warm hands on his hips, the key cold and metallic against Dan’s flushed, overheated skin. 

He was sobbing to be let out, but Arin just kissed along his sweaty neck and called him a good boy, as he pumped load after load of hot cum into Dan’s ass. 

“You did such a good job,” Arin murmured, and something in Dan’s chest twisted, sweet and painful and desperate. 

* * *   
Brian wore the key as a necklace, under his shirt. Dan could just make out the shape of it, if he leaned forward. The chain could be seen, just above his shirt collar. 

He also seemed to be completely indifferent. He didn’t tease Dan the way Arin had, with touches, kisses, dirty talk. He just… did his own thing. Dan would have forgotten about it, except he kept catching sight of the chain. 

On the third day of Brian’s possession of the goddamn key, he called Dan into the bathroom, and instructed him to drop his pants. 

“Fuckin’ finally,” Dan said. “I would die for some relief, man.” 

“Then why did you let them lock you up in the first place?” Brian raised an eyebrow, watching Dan work his belt open, then drop his pants and boxers. 

“... shut up,” Dan mumbled, his hands behind his back. This was… well, it was pretty embarrassing. Excalibur looked a lot smaller, held in the little metal cage. He blushed, looking to the side. 

“Have you been keeping it clean?” Brian crouched in front of Dan, one hand on Dan’s thigh to keep his balance. It made Dan shiver, and his cock tried to swell. 

“Of course I have,” Dan said, insulted. Brian was breathing on his cock, and even that little bit of stimulation was making all of his body hair stand on end. 

Brian actually _took Dan in hand_ , examining him carefully. 

“Oh fuck,” Dan mumbled, and he was gasping, trying not to sob or rock his hips forward. Even this little touch was making him too horny to think, and his cock was starting to leak, dribbling down Brian’s wrist. 

“Everything seems to be in order,” Brian said, standing up. He took a step back, and took his phone out, taking a picture of Dan’s poor, caged cock. 

“What are you - ?!” Dan tried to cover up with both hands, but Brian gave him a Look. 

“I want some memories,” Brian said. “And I might share these with some friends of mine.” 

“What friends?” Dan’s expression turned panicky. If the internet saw his cock… he’d be fucked. So fucked. 

“Everyone else we’ve both fucked,” Brian said. “I may even make a group chat.” He held his sticky hand out, wrist up. “Now clean up your mess.” 

Dan, blushing harder, licked from Brian’s palm to his elbow, careful little flicks of his tongue, cleaning up the thin pre-cum. 

* * * 

Ross wore the key outside his shirt, and it bounced when he fidgeted, which was often. He swung it between two fingers, wrapping the chain around and around as he talked or drew or got lost in thought. Dan was low key terrified the thing would go flying off, and he'd be stuck in the cage for the rest of his life. 

"Hey Avidan," Ross said, the second day he'd been in possession of the key to Dan's dick, "wanna be invited to a group chat?" 

"Sure?" Dan was sprawled out on his back on a bean bag chair, a laptop on his lap. He was trying not to think of the way Suzy's legs looked in her short skirt. The way Arin's mouth looked as he sucked on a popsicle. How Brian's ass looked in his pants.

Dan's phone buzzed, and Dan looked down idly. 

At a picture of his own dick. In its lovely metal confinement. 

Oh god. 

"Ross!" 

"Hm?" 

"Why did you...?" 

"Because I figure you should know when we talk about you," Ross said. He was smirking. 

"You are such a sadist," Dan mumbled, covering his face with both hands. 

"If you keep up that attitude, I'll tell Suzy that I lost your key," said Ross, and he took the necklace off, dangling it over the garbage can.

"Never mind," Dan said quickly. "I'll, uh... I'll do anything you want." 

"What, anything-anything?" 

Uh oh. 

* * * 

"If you beg really, really nicely, maybe I'll let you jerk off tomorrow," said Ross, as he kissed up Dan's thigh, his breath hot and misty against Dan's asshole. 

"Please," Dan gasped, whimpered, rocking. Ross was shirtless now, lying flat on his belly and resting his elbows between Dan's legs, forcing his thighs to gape open wider. 

"Please what?" Ross stroked the flat of his tongue against Dan's hole, sliding it in gently, then pulling it out to kiss messily along the cheeks of his ass. 

"Let me out," Dan begged, and he yanked at the restraints holding him to the headboard, trying to pull free, to yank the metal off of Excalibur, to bend Ross over and fuck him. 

Some deeper, more complicated part of himself gasped and whimpered, wanting nothing but to continue being at Ross's mercy. At anyone's mercy, as long as the delicious helplessness stayed with him, as long as possible. 

If he had been able to have a proper erection, he probably would have been hard enough to drill a hole in a wall. As it was, his cock just dripped, so much pre-cum that some of it was getting on Ross's chin. 

"What would you do to be let out?" Ross pulled away from Dan's ass, kissing along the thin skin of Dan's thighs, then sitting back on his heels, grabbing a bottle of lube and squeezing it out like ketchup across his fingers. 

"Anything," Dan mumbled, looking down the line of his body at Ross's blue eyes, his own cock still in its metal cage, pointing straight down. 

"Too vague," Ross sing-songed, and he shoved his fingers into Dan's ass without any ceremony whatsoever, hard enough that Dan tried to jerk away, before he relaxed. 

"You're such an asshole," Dan ground out, as Ross fucked him like he was trying to start a lawn mower, with sharp jerks of his arm. It was... it wasn't exactly comfortable, per se, but it felt amazing. 

"I'm knuckle deep in yours," Ross said, curling his fingers around where Dan's prostate was. He grinned, pressing down on it, and Dan arched off the bed, sobbing. His cock was leaking even more, a cold, slimy trail down his balls, his taint, puddling on Ross's wrist. "Do you like that, Dan?"

"It's... it's pretty fucking good," Dan panted, thrusting into it. It was... it was intense, and he didn't have any distractions. He wasn't focusing on his cock as he was pounded, just his ass, and it seemed to take up his whole mind, all his focus on the one part of his body.

"You know what's funny?" Ross leaned forward, and the key went with him, tapping against Dan's knee. 

"W-what?" Dan was transfixed by the key, watching the way it caught the light and danced on the end of the chain. 

"Not too long ago, you wouldn't even take money to get anything in your butt," said Ross, and he twisted his fingers savagely.

Dan howled, bucking up against Ross, and his cock spat out even more - he was ejaculating, more liquid drooling out of him, and he sobbed, because he was still _so horny_. It wasn’t fucking fair. 

* * * 

The group chat was starting to get on Dan’s nerves. Of course that damn picture got sent around. Everyone admired it, everyone loved it. Holly added little stickers to it and reposted, because of course she did. 

It was when Holly sent a picture of herself sucking off Ross that Dan began to really suspect that Birb Mom wasn’t quite as nice as he thought she was. 

* * * 

“So,” Holly said brightly, handing him a broom, “first you have to sweep the pigeon loft, then do the dishes, then clean the cat boxes, then help me tidy up the fabric boxes, alphabetize and dust the bookshelves….” 

“I thought I was coming over for sexy fun times?” Dan licked his lips. She had sent him a picture of her topless, her nipples the same color as her hair. She was winking in the picture, and she held the key in her mouth, the chain casting absolutely delightful shadows across her pale skin. 

Dan had needed to change his pants after that, so much pre drooling out of his cock these days that he had to bring a pair of underwear around with him everywhere. Possibly two pairs these days, if Holly kept sending him pictures like that. 

“If you finish all the chores before I finish my filming, I’ll unlock you for ten minutes,” said Holly, and she was fiddling with the key, spinning it back and forth between her fingers. “Is that long enough for you to fuck me?” 

“ _Totally_ ,” Dan said, desperate. His cock was swelling in its cage, so hard and needy. It had been in the cage for three weeks now, and he could still only focus on sex. Even washing his cock through the cage was enough to get him hornier. 

* * * 

She walked out of filming when he was throwing away the cat box leavings, sweet and demure in a flowy button down shirt and a pair of cut off denim shorts. She smiled at him, the key glinting between her breasts, and Dna bit back a groan. Oh god. 

“Easy one today,” said Holly, and she took the key into her mouth again, beginning to suck on it, tracing her tongue along the little teeth of the key. “I thought I’d keep ya company while you got stuff done.”

“You’re… you’re already done?” Dan tried to keep from whimpering as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. 

“Yep,” Holly said cheerfully. “It was a quick video.” She glanced down between his legs and gave him a regretful expression. “I guess you’re not coming out, huh?” 

“I mean, I feel like i came out when I started being all about the dick,” Dan said, leaning back against the sink. She sat down at the kitchen table, leaning back into her chair. Her legs were gaped wide open, and the key was merrily glinting away. 

“You’re not all about the dick, are you?” She took the key in her hand, running it along her collarbone, then lower, traced it delicately along her nipple. “I’d be sad if you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, I’d like you. A lot. Sans dick. Or with dick. If you had a dick I’d totally be for that too, if you wanted it. Or me. If you with a dick wanted -” 

“Dan, come over here,” said Holly, possibly trying to stem the tide of nervous talking. She pointed directly in front of her.

Dan did as instructed, breathing heavily, licking his lips. He could feel the warmth of her body, could smell her. He looked into her eyes, and he wanted to drown in them. 

“Kiss me,” Holly said, and she had the key in her mouth again, resting on her tongue. 

She tasted like metal and forbidden things, as the key warmed up quickly from their combined breath. 

* * * 

Dan was eating her out - really eating her out, long, deep strokes with his tongue, with the occasional jab at her clit. She was flat on her living room floor, her heels digging into Dan’s sides as he ate her and ate her. She’d had at least four orgasms, and she was a mess of snot and tears and cum - she’d squirted the last two times.

Dan was even messier - cum and squirt and arousal and drool smeared across his whole face, his cock (still in his jeans) leaking through his jeans, leaving a puddle on the floor. He was grinding against the floor ineffectually, trying to get _something_ out of it, with no dice. There was the slightest bit of pressure, but… fuck, he’d never be able to get off from that. 

He was so absorbed in his task - the scent and taste of her, and his own desperation - that he didn’t notice the door had opened, or someone else was in the room, until someone was prodding him in the side with their foot. He pulled back, and he was looking up into Ross’s eyes. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be dusting the bookshelves or feeding the cats?” Ross’s voice was all in the spirit of polite inquiry. 

“I got bored,” Holly said, and she smiled at him from the floor. The key was dangling along the side of her breast, shiny and beautiful. 

Dan was developing a fucking complex around the thing. 

“You still bored?” Ross was unbuttoning his pants. Not talking to Dan, not really doing much of anything, just dropping his pants. 

“I wouldn’t say no to some entertainment,” Holly said, unhooking her fingers from Dan’s hair to fold her hands behind her head. “What are you suggesting?” 

“Well,” Ross said, his cock in hand, “I’m sure I can think of something.” 

* * * 

Dan was cumming. Sort of. He was ejaculating, as Ross fucked his ass, easily, without any trouble. Just thrust after thrust after thrust, filling Dan up, hitting his prostate, and Dan’s cock was leaking desperately in its cage, puddling and pooling. 

“You know,” Ross said, as he drove himself deeper, and Dan could almost hear him staring at Holly, as she came and came and came from lick after lick after lick. 

“What do I know?” Holly sounded sleepy, then loud, as Dan’s long fingers slid into her, curling and pressing, playing her whole body like some kind of fancy, complicated instrument. 

“I dunno,” Ross mumbled, slumping against Dan as he came, hot cum spilling out around it to drip down Dan’s legs. 

Dan’s legs were getting a lot of goop on them as of late. There would probably be more. 

Holly came, squirting across Dan’s face, even his hair. More bodily fluids. He couldn’t really get annoyed though, because… fuck, it was Holly. She was coming. How much hotter could you get than Holly cumming? Maybe Ross cumming in him? Even his own cock was starting to twitch, cum dribbling out of the cage. Goddamn it. He was going to have to wash _everything_. 

“So what do I know?” Holly rubbed Dan’s head as he rested it on her thigh, breathing heavily. He was so turned on that he was shaking, the kind of shaking that makes the teeth chatter. 

“Oh yeah.” Ross pulled out in a gush of fluid, lying heavily on top of Dan, his chin digging into Dan’s shoulder. “This was Suzy’s best idea.” 

Dan groaned. “SInce you both got to cum, could I maybe have, like.. Five minutes? Just a few strokes? Please, I haven’t had an orgasm in forever. My balls are gonna fucking… explode.” 

“Nope,” said Holly and Ross at the same time. They made eye contact over Dan’s head, and they both grinned. 

Dan groaned, burying his face into Suzy’s thigh. 

“Fuck, you’re bony,” said Ross, squirming off of Dan to lie flat on his back. 

“You knew that from the get go,” Dan said, and he sighed, watching as Holly fiddled with the key. 

* * * 

Ross wore the key around his neck this time too, and he was even more fidgety than anyone else. He swung it back and forth, sometimes he sucked on it. He made jokes about the damn thing on the show, too. About how he owned Dan’s ass, the key to his happiness. Every time Dan shot him a Look across the couch, Ross would just grin, waggle his eyebrows. 

Why had Holly had to give him the damn thing? Probably because she liked to torture Dan. That totally had to be why. 

There was also the daily face fucking. Of course there was. Ross would grab Dan by the hair, just shove his crotch into Dan’s face. He’d use Dan’s throat as a fleshlight, then back to business. 

Arin made a comment about how much Dan was losing his voice, and he’d smirk. 

* * *   
Barry was… he was nicer. He was a lot nicer. He wore the chain around his neck, he did his work. He did smile at Dan a lot more than he needed to, and he walked around shirtless. At one point, he made Dan take it out, and he made a few… less than nice comments. He laughed when Dan’s cock started to leak, but he helped Dan clean up. 

Mixed signals, that was for sure.

Barry was always subtle like that. At least he wasn’t trying to eat the damn thing.

* * * 

Dan was not expecting to see the little glint of metal wrapped around Mark’s wrist, of all people. He glanced at it, then glanced at Ross, hoping to convey the best “what the fuck?!” message that he could.

“Oh yeah,” Mark said, and he grinned widely. “Suzy told me about the little game you’ve been playing with.” He paused, genuine concern passing over his face. “I mean, uh, unless you don’t want me to have it?” 

“No, no, it’s good,” said Dan, and he smiled at Mark. It had been a month, and he hadn’t been let out once. He remembered Suzy talking about “easy cleaning” as she picked out the model, and he sighed. A month. A goddamn month. 

“Well, I’ll leave you crazy kids to it,” Ross said, and he slapped Dan on the shoulder, walking out the door. 

“So, uh… you’re known for being a nice guy, right?” Dan smiled at him, trying to look as winning as possible. The chain was bright and shiny in the light. 

Mark smiled, and for a second he looked like one of those photoshop edits the fans posted on Tumblr. He raised an eyebrow, waving the key lazily. 

“So,” Mark said, and he indicated the door. “Want to go to my place?” 

Dan nodded, swallowing thickly. 

His phone buzzed, and he took it out, giving it a look. 

Mark had been added to the group chat. 

* * * 

“This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be,” Mark said, driving his cock into Dan’s ass, his forehead pressed against Dan’s, Dan’s legs wrapped around his hips. The metal of the chain was warm against Dan’s calf, Mark nearly folding him in half as he fucked him, just as gorgeously as he did everything. 

The cage around Dan’s cock was warm as well, sandwiched between the two of them. He was gasping, groaning, Dan’s cock drooling and leaking, sticky against Mark’s abs and Dan’s belly. 

“W-what, fucking me?” Dan jerked against him, thrusting back against him. There was something deeply satisfying about being fucked - about having his ass used. He couldn't cum from anything else these days, so why not… at least have a chance to ejaculate. Not necessarily cum, but… _something_. 

“Nah,” Mark said. “You’re usually not this desperate,” said Mark. “What if I told you, right now, that I wanted you to suck my cock, right now?” 

“I mean, uh….” Dan made a face. “It’s a bit, uh… you know, uh….” Dan gasped as Mark hit his prostate, cock spitting more goo across their skin. “Gross.”

“What if I said I’d let you cum?” Mark brought the key up, stroking it across Dan’s face, and Dan whimpered, straining towards it. He was dreaming about the key, glittering and distant. Always distant, as his heart beat desperately in his chest and his cock throbbed like a speaker at a rock concert. 

“I’ll do anything,” Dan whispered, staring up at Mark, his eyes desperate. “Please. _Please_!” 

“How about… what if I asked you to do something else?” Mark smiled at Dan, and he pressed in deeper, until his pubic hair was pressed right up against Dan’s taint. “Something super fun and special for a friend of mine?” He wriggled his hips, and the head of his cock pressed against Dan’s prostate, enough to make Dan squawl. 

“L-long as you don’t want me to kill a man,” Dan gasped out, and Mark laughed at him, pumping his hips, ghosting his fingers across Dan’s nipples. “I’ll do anything.” 

“I love to hear that,” said Mark, and he pulled his cock out, jerking it once, twice, then shooting cum across Dan’s cock, the sticky wetness of it making Dan’s own cock twitch desperately, the stringy whiteness contrasting against the dark red skin and the stainless steel of the cage. 

“What did I just agree to?” Dan said, looking sleepily up at Mark, as Mark kissed along his neck, sweaty and warm. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” said Mark, and he kissed Dan noisily on the temple. “There you go.” He patted Dan on the flank. “Go take a shower. You’re gross.” 

“Urrrgh,” Dan said. “Fuck. I’m gonna die. My balls are gonna explode.”

“Your balls aren’t gonna explode,” Mark said. “I looked this shit up online. You’re just gonna get even more drippy.”

“Oh. Joy.” Dan watched as Mark twisted the chain around and around his wrist, the brightness of the key catching the light. 

* * * 

“If you say “top o’the morning to ya,” I swear to fucking god I will end this call right now,” said Dan, squinting at the laptop in the dimness of his bedroom. 

“I’d never do that,” Jack said, leaning back in his own chair. “It’d be fuckin’ weird. I don’t wanna start having to worry about giving myself boners while I’m recording. I don’t need that extra stress.” Jack wasn’t wearing much - a pair of skinny jeans, an old t-shirt. His green hair practically glowed in the light shining in from his bedroom. 

“So how are you doing?” Dan leaned back, the laptop still in his lap, pillows supporting his back. He was tired. He was tired and he was horny (when was he _not_ horny these days?) and he was… frustrated. He wanted something, and he didn’t even know what it was. 

Other than being free, obviously. He missed being able to pee standing up. Among other things. 

“I’m good, pretty good,” Jack said. He leaned further back in his chair, and it creaked ominously. “So I was filled in on the little arrangement you’ve got going on.” He held something up to the camera, and Dan had a moment of panic - shit. Was that the key? Was that _his_ key?

Jack must have caught Dan’s look, because he started laughing. “I got this at the shop down the way,” he said, putting it around his neck. “I just thought it’d add to the look of the thing. Nobody sent me your actual key.” He held his phone up, which had a picture of him under Ross, his face between a pair of familiar thighs. “I got this, though! Suzy added me to the group chat!” 

Dan groaned, covering his face. How had he missed that? 

“So what do you want?” Dan ran his fingers through his hair, and shot a glare down between his legs. The sight of the damn key was getting him worked up again. For fuck sake. He was developing a complex. And he didn’t want to have to change the sheets. 

Again. 

“I wanna see it!” Jack leaned forward, eagerly. “I’ve never actually seen one of those things in action.”

“There’s not much action,” Dan said, but he pushed the laptop off of his lap, getting up on his knees and pulling down his boxers and pajama pants. Jack had the key. It might not have been capital-The key, but it was still a key. It was all symbolic and shit. 

“Fuck, that looks kind of painful,” Jack said, making a sympathetic noise. “How long has it been?”

“I haven’t had an orgasm in… a month and a half,” Dan said, as his cock drooled more pre-cum down. “Can I, uh, put my pants back on?”

“In a minute,” Jack said. He was staring thoughtfully at Dan’s cock, his own hand going between his legs. Not even caring that Dan was watching. He was stroking his cock through the denim. “Aren’t your balls sore?” 

“Pretty sore,” Dan said. “I can, uh… if I really need to, I can ejaculate.” Wow. It sounded pretty gross when he described it like that. 

“What, really? I thought the point of that thing was to keep you from cumming.” Jack’s voice had gone a bit deeper, and he was obviously squirming in his chair. 

“I can’t cum,” said Dan “I can… you know how if someone does stuff to your prostate it makes you, like, cum, only not? It’s like that.” 

“So you need to drain your balls every few days by sticking things in your ass?” 

“I mean, uh….” Dan laughed, blushing. “It’s, uh… it’s usually someone else sticking things in my ass, if I’m really honest,” said Dan. “Everyone’s been having fun with this.” 

“Wish I was on your side of the pond right now,” Jack said, and yeah, his voice was rough. “Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to slide into your ass right now.” 

Dan blushed harder. He’d messed around with Jack often enough when they were in the same place, but it was usually a bit less… intense than this. Then again, everything had gotten more intense since the little piece of metal had clicked around Excalibur. 

“Well, uh, that’s not an option right now, unfortunately,” Dan said, settling back onto his heels. “I mean, unless you want to maybe send a text to the group chat about how you want to take me out of it so I can put on a nice show for you?” He indicated downwards, where his dripping cock was starting to swell in the metal cage.

“I dunno,” Jack said, and there was the sound of a zipper. Then Dan could see the head of his cock, the foreskin pulled back. He was definitely… very into this. “I kind of like the idea of seeing you get off without touching your dick.” 

“I’m not actually getting off,” said Dan. “It’s like… I dunno, I can’t think of a good thing to compare it to.” 

“So exactly how desperate are you to get off?” Jack leaned further forward, his shirt falling over his cock. 

“Pretty fucking desperate,” Dan admitted. “Do you think maybe you could… put a word in edgewise? Ask whoever it is that has the damn key to let me out? Just enough for a quick jerk off session. Maybe let me pee standing up, see if I can fuckin’... remember how to do it.” 

“Heh. Edgewise.” Jack snickered, and Dan rolled his eyes. “How do you not know who has the key to your fucking cock? That just sounds like a recipe for disaster.” He was stroking himself - Dan could see the movement of his shoulder, and the way his face was starting to get pink and blotchy. 

“I trust them,” Dan said, slightly uncomfortable. His dick drooled even more, enough to make a puddle. He was going to have to change the sheets, and the worst part - the fucking worst part - was that he knew that Jack could tell. He wasn’t exactly subtle these days, when he was this horny. 

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Jack said amicably. “So Danny, when’s the last time you had your balls drained?”

“Way to make it sound appealing,” Dan said, and he leaned back, resting on his ass. 

“You don’t have to get sassy on me,” said Jack, and he let go of his dick to fiddle with his phone. “Although hey, you just added another week to your sentence, so, uh, go you?” 

“You are _mean_ ,” Dan whined, as his cock twitched in the cage. “Really mean. Has anyone told you that?” 

Jack laughed. “Have you got a dildo? Or something dildo shaped?” 

“I mean, anything's a dildo if you try hard enough,” said Dan, and that sent Jack off into gales of laughter, which set off Dan, until they had the perpetual motion of laughter that left both of them doubled over gasping. 

“I… might have something. I think.” Arin had given it to him who even knew when. “Like, an actual toy, I mean.” 

“Where is it?” 

“I think somewhere under my bed,” Dan said truthfully. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy anal stuff - he totally did. He just… didn’t see the point of doing it himself, when there were so many people who wanted to stick things up him. Especially since he could use his own fingers so much more easily, with more precision. 

“Nah, don’t wanna wait for you to go digging around under all that.” Jack eyed Dan’s unruly mane. “Have you got an old hairbrush?”

“... no way.” 

“Pretend it’s Arin sticking it in ya, if that’d make it easier.” Jack paused. “I mean, unless that was a real “no,” in which case, uh... seen any good movies lately?” He laughed, obviously nervous. “Fuck, I didn’t mean to sound all… I dunno, fuckin’ rapey or something like that. I’m sorry.” 

Dan laughed as well. “Nah, it’s, uh… it’s okay.” He blushed. “I’ve… got an old hairbrush that I can’t really use anymore. I just need to find condoms. And lube.” 

* * * 

“Oh, that’s a pretty fuckin’ picture,” Jack rasped, as Dan fucked himself on the hairbrush. “Aren’t you such a desperate little thing, fucking yourself on a _hairbrush_. Tell me, how much do you want my cock in you right now, splitting you open?” 

“Fuck, so much,” Dan gasped, angling his wrist in such a way that the edge of the hairbrush bumped against his prostate, making him gasp and sob, rutting against the bed. “Fuck, oh fuck, oh god….” 

“God, I wish I was there with you right now,” Jack said. He was holding his shirt up with his chin, as he fucked his own fist, long deep strokes, his hips rolling. The chair was creaking desperately. 

“Yeah? Oh god, Jack, I… I….” Dan sobbed as he convulsed, his cock spitting out cum, even as his whole body stayed primed and desperate to cum already, a month and a half’s worth of frustration coiled up in his belly. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Jack said, and he gasped as he came as well, shooting across his stomach. He shivered, milking himself, and then he smiled at Dan, sleepy eyed. “I’ve taken a few pictures. Is that okay?” 

Dan, too tired to entirely process what that meant to him, gave a thumbs up. He knew Jack would never actually release them to anyone who shouldn’t see it. He was too damn worn out to worry about that right now. 

“You are falling over, man,” Jack said, and he laughed. “Go to sleep! I’ll talk to ya tomorrow!” He blew Dan a kiss, then closed Skype. 

* * * 

“Oh my god,” Arin said, wrapping an arm around Dan’s shoulders, his phone right in front of Dan’s face. “You did _not_ fuck yourself with a hairbrush on Skype last night.” The key was dangling off of his wrist again, swinging like a hypnotist’s pendant. 

Dan glanced at the screen, and then he groaned. Oh god. Yep, that was definitely him - familiar hair, one long, spindly arm clutching the hairbrush by the bristle side, as he fucked himself with it desperately. It was a mini video. Because of course it was. 

“Someone had fun last night,” Arin said, and he reached between Dan’s legs, the tip of his finger tracing over the head through the metal. 

Dan made a desperate needy noise, his hips jerking upright. This was the first time someone else had touched his dick like this in almost two months. It was… it was almost painful, the way his dick was straining in the cage, the way it was already starting to drip, the way his toes were curling and his skin was too tight. 

“How desperate are you to cum?” Arin pressed down on the wet patch in Dan’s jeans, right where the head of his cock was. “Like, scale of one to ten?” 

“A billion,” Dan said, giving Arin a desperate expression. “I’m gonna die. Of blue balls. They’ll explode.”

“I mean, I don’t think you’ve got to worry about your balls draining,” Arin said, giving Dan’s wet crotch a significant look.

Dan blushed, looking away. 

“Tell ya what,” Arin said, waving the key in front of Dan’s face, “if you can beat the next Mario Marker level, I’ll let you out for five minutes. Think that’s enough time for you to get off?” 

“Yes!” Dan said, and he grabbed for a controller, trying to ignore the way Arin’s hand was still stroking him, with just enough pressure to make it _torture_. “Let’s do this shit.”

“And with that -” Arin leaned over, turning on the capture and the audio equipment. “Welcome to Game Grumps! Today, Dan’s fuckin’... life is on the line, friends.”

“It’s true,” Dan said, keeping his tone serious as Arin carefully unbuttoned Dan’s jeans, sliding the zipper down tooth by tooth. “If I don’t succeed, I will get taken out back and shot. Full on… Ol’ Yeller, man.”

“You won’t be shot,” Arin said. “Suzy might just make you help her with some stuff. There’s a skunk she needs working on.” He was holding Dan’s cock in his hand now, squeezing it, just enough to make Dan bite back moans and whimpers. “You’ll die of stink.” 

“Fuck if I’m dying of stink!” Dan declared, and he made Mario charge in. 

And promptly died. 

Arin laughed. 

* * * 

“C’mon, one more try?” Dan’s voice was desperate. Hopefully the Lovelies wouldn’t realize it was because of just how worked up Arin was getting him - there was so much pre-cum that there was a shiny wet spot on the couch under him, and it was dripping down Arin’s wrist and fingers like so much water. 

“Nope,” said Arin. “It’s been almost three hours.” 

Dan groaned, flopping back against the couch. “ _Please_ , Arin?” He put a wheedling, begging tone into his voice. 

“Nope,” said Arin. “You are on a one way train to stinkville, population Dan Avidan!” He laughed. “Next time on Game Grumps!” He turned the capture off (one handed, even!) and then he grinned at Dan. “I guess you’re not getting out today, huh?” 

Dan groaned, covering his face with both hands. 

Arin laughed, putting his hand in front of Dan’s face. “You got me all messy,” he told the older man. “Clean it up.”

Dan obediently licked the sticky, salty pre off of Arin’s fingers, shivering when he tasted the warm metal of the chain wrapped around Dan’s wrist. 

* * * 

“You’ve been very good,” Suzy said, sprawled out on the couch. Her heel was digging into Dan’s thigh, and he was carefully rubbing her feet, massaging the sweet smelling lotion into her skin.

“Thank you,” Dan said, and he smiled at her through his eyelashes. He was wearing a pair of Arin’s pajama pants, and they were soft and familiar against his legs. There was a wet spot at the crotch, because of course there was. He was touching Suzy - he could smell her - perfume, arousal, soap, her lunch, the powders and potions she had applied to her face… everything. 

He wanted to take that scent, and the scent of Arin, which lingered on his clothes - he wanted to take them and wrap them around him like a blanket, cover him up and fill him like an empty glass. 

There was something like peace in his head, even as horny as he was. He was thinking about sex all the time, which in a weird way made it… less important. Just so much background noise. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

“You’re not even whining to be let out every other sentence,” Suzy said, and she groaned when his thumbs dug into her instep, her toes curling against his hand. 

“You’re not going to let me out anyway,” he said, although he was still tracking the movement of the key, where it rested between her breasts. She had worn it for one of her Outfit of the Day videos, and several people had complimented her on her “steampunk” look, which confused the heck out of Dan, but what did he know about fashion? 

“True,” Suzy said. “Or maybe I’m feeling generous.” She withdrew her foot from him, resting it on the floor. She leaned forward, the key swinging forward, right in front of his face, and she took his hand, closing it over the small piece of metal. “Do you want it?” 

Dan swallowed, his head spinning. She was… she was offering him the key. So that he could take the cage off. But… no, that wasn’t the way he wanted it.

Dan let go of the key, putting his hands on her legs, holding on to her delicate ankles. “You keep it,” he said. “I trust you to, uh… to let me out when you want to.”

“What if I wanted to let you out now?” She took the chain off, holding the key and chain out to him in her open palm. 

He closed her fingers around it. “Then.. then I want you to do it,” he said, blushing, his eyes on her feet. “Or Arin, or Holly, or even Ross. Just… not me.” 

“That’s a good boy,” Suzy said, and she leaned down, kissing his forehead. 

Dan leaned into the kiss, as arousal beat through him like a hammer on an anvil, and some kind of feeling he wasn’t going to examine too closely blossomed in his chest. 

“I can’t wait to put this on the group chat,” Suzy said, picking her phone up and taking a picture of the key in her hand. 

“I’m gonna get back at you some time for this,” Dan said, resting his forehead against her knee. 

“Well,” Suzy said, and her hand was now wrapped in his hair, pulling him forward, “in the meantime, why don’t you show me just how much you want to be let out, hm?” She spread her legs wider, her skirt riding up higher, and Dan smiled, inhaling the familiar musky-salt smell of her, then diving in, pushing her panties to the side and working his whole damn face against her cunt, his stubble rubbing against her, his nose bumping her clit as his tongue plunged into her. 

Maybe, if he did this really well, she’d take him out. 

A man could always hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com! I take fic requests! This was a fic request. I am so sorry it is such a monster.


End file.
